Truth or Lies
by Pizzapig
Summary: 2 shot: After Dean making many feeble excuses to see Castiel without him Sam started to wonder if the reason Dean never brings him along to visit Cas, is that Dean and Castiel have a relationship going on behind his back.Fed up with Deans lies, Sam confronts Dean that night and demands answers. Full sumary on my tumblr
1. Part 1

"Cas needs my help with a hunt, a vampire nest has shown up a town over from where he is staying and he needs help kicking their ass. Can you stay here and read up on weapons that will help us defeat Abaddon? I thought I saw something last night about a knife that would gank knights of hell."

"Okay, If your sure you don't need backup."  
"Its only a small nest, me and Cas can handle it."

"Castiel has run into some trouble with the law and I'm going to try break him out with some FBI persuasion. It shouldn't take too long. Can you stay here in case they need to speak to my 'supervisor'? "  
"Couldn't you just get Kevin to do it?"  
"He's busy translatting the angel tablet. We dont have the time for him to stop if we wanna lock those dicks back in heaven. Anyway, It's only a small job, it'll raise too many questions if too many suits shows up."  
"Fine, I'll stay here then. I was meaning to do some more research anyway."

"Dean what the hell! Where are you? I woke up and you weren't in the bunker."  
"I'm sorry, I should have said something, but Cas really needed my help. I tried waking you, but you were way out of it, not even a mariachi band could wake you."  
Sam did a bitchface even though Dean couldn't see him "Is Cas okay? Do you need back up? Just tell me where you are, and I'll be right there."  
"No, no, stay there. He's fine, just a few stitches, thats all. Stay in the bunker and I'll be back tomorrow, stop worrying like a little girl, and go get some rest."  
Sam could feel another bitchface coming on, but Dean hanged up before it could be fully developed. With a frustrated sigh Sam threw his phone on his bed, and rested his head on the pillow. His thoughts were going into over drive as he tried to explain away Deans recent strange behaviour.

"Where are you going Dean?"  
"Im just going to drop of some few things off to Cas, some ingredients that are hard to come by, Cas needs it for a spell. You dont need to come, stay here and watch game of thrones, I'll be back tommorow."  
"Okay Dean! Thats it, Enough! I thought with time, and if I didn't push you'd be able to tell me the truth, but I can see thats not going to happen. So I'm giving you the chance now to tell me the truth, no more lies."  
"The truth about what Sammy?" Said Dean nonchalantly, packing a bag full of ingredients.  
"Okay. I thought we were past this, but if thats how you're going to play it, I'm just going to come out and say it. I've figured it out, I know why you are always making excuses to leave me behind when visiting Cas."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, and its okay Dean."  
"It is?"  
"Yes, I support you, it doesn't change anything, you're still my big brother. Seriously though, it's a surprise with all the staring you guys do this hasnt happened sooner, but really, I'm happy for you and Cas. I think you'll make each other very happy.  
"Wait! What! What the hell are you talking about Sam?"  
"You and Cas, dont try to deny it any longer. I figured out the reason why you always leave me behind, you and Cas just want time alone," Dean met Sam with a blank stare "...as a couple.  
"You think me and Cas are a ... Couple." Said Dean disbelievingly.  
"Its obvious Dean, all the sneaking around you do to go visit Cas without me; the secret meetings in the middle of the night you think I don't know about; the hidden texts; the late night phone calls. What other possible reason could you have for leaving me behind so often just to visit Cas?"  
"Yeah, What other reason could there be?" said Dean panicking, his mind going into over drive. When he could think of nothing else, he decided to do continue to do what he had been doing for so long now, and lie once again to his brother  
"Yeah, you're right Sammy, me and Cas have ... are ... a couple. We've been going at it, hot and heavy. We cant keep our hands off each other. I'm surprised you havent noticed sooner. That's the real reason. The only reason why I'm always sneaking off without you, to go get it on with Cas."  
"Glad you could finally admit it Dean." Said Sam awkwardly "I support you in this Dean. I'm here to talk about it anytime, and if you want you can move Cas into the bunker, you dont need to hide your relationship anymore."  
"Thanks for the support Sammy, but uh, it's Cas, he doesn't want to move in here. I tried convincing him, but he want to be independant and all, get him self planted in the world, try being human all by his self."  
"Oh, that's too bad, well if he changes his mind tell him he's welcome anytime."  
"Yeah will do, thanks for the support and all, great talk, but I've got some stuff to do, sharpening knives, collecting ingredients, I'll see you later." Said Dean nerviously walking away

"Cas" said Dean after an hour of staring at his phone before finally calling Castiel, "Can I ask a favour?"  
"Anything Dean."  
Dean took a deep breath "uhm, Well, ah, due to a series of misunderstandings and Sam's weird assumptions, well he kinda thinks, uh, ah, that, um, me and you are.. A thing.  
"I dont understand Dean, what are you trying to say?"  
"Um Sam thinks me and you are going at it."  
The line was heavy with Cas's silent confusion.  
"Doing the dirty, the old 69"

"Don't make me say it" said Dean furiously blushing red and Glad Cas couldn't see him.  
"Say what?"  
"Together, Cas! Sam thinks we are together."

"Romantically, romantically together, involved, a couple, boyfriemds, would you like to me to spell it out for you. D-A-T-I-N-G."  
The line was silent for a while, as Dean hid his head in his hands, then stared at the wall.  
"Cas?" said Dean worriedly.  
"Dean."  
"Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Dean, I understand, through a series of misunderstandings Sam thinks me and you are romantically involved, tho that is not the case." Said Cas confused "Dean? Why does Sam think we are involved as more than friends? Why have you led Sam to believe this instead of correcting him."  
"It's, it's complicated Cas, I cant tell you all the facts right now, I just, I need you to trust me on this, play along for a little while. It's a lot to ask of anyone, I know, but all you need to do is say we are together if Sam ever asks you, just pretend."  
"Okay Dean."  
"You're okay, with all this?"  
"I'm sure you have good reasons. You wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, so for now, I'll pretend to be your lover."  
"Geez Cas dont say it like that."  
"How else would you like me to say it Dean?"  
"Never mind Cas, don't worry, its fine. I have to go, Sam has just walked in, Listen, I'll visit you in a few days, stay safe okay."  
"You too Dean."

"Im going to uhm visit Cas" said Dean awkwardly standing in the doorway to Sam's room.  
"Say hi from me" said Sam not looking up from his book as Dean left, feeling awkward, and nervous at the same time, Dean wondered why it felt so different visiting Cas now they were pretending to be together, when nothing had changed at all.

"Hello Dean" said Cas softly smiling as he opened the door.  
"Hey Cas" said Dean bringing in a paper bag full of basic items and spell ingrediants, and placing it down on the kitchen table.  
"Do you have any beer?" Dean asked as Cas took out a beer from the fridge and handed it to him.  
"How are you? Are you eating?" Said Dean scrutinising Cas to make sure he was handling things now he was a human.  
"Im fine." said Cas honestly, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
"Listen, I'm just going to say it, put it out there. I don't want us, this lie affecting how you live your life. So if you want to go out and get with the ladies, go ahead, live your life normally. Just if you do bring some girls home, make sure Sam never finds out, it could complicate things a bit, yeah?"  
"Dean?" said Cas.  
"Glad thats sorted then" said Dean taking a sip of his beer.  
"Dean."  
"You know what would be good now? A burger. You hungry? I could go for a burger."  
"Dean! Stop, listen to me." said Cas with angelic gravitas.  
"What is it Cas?" Said Dean wearingly preparing himself for what? He didn't know.  
"I've thought a lot about what you have asked of me, considered it immensely, and wouldn't it just be easier instead of pretending, we try it for real."  
"For real?" said Dean dumbly repeating Cas.  
"Yes, it makes much more sense, since none of us are involved with anyone else, it wouldn't hurt anyone, and if it isn't a lie, Sam cant catch you out?"  
"No"  
"Good, its settled then." said Cas enigmatically, picking up a menu from his kitchen "I've heard about this new burger place I would like to try if you are still hungry."  
"Sure" said Dean wondering what the hell he had just agreed to.


	2. Part 2

Dean decided it was easier to pretend that whatever the hell just happened, simply didn't happen. It was going to be strictly locked and shoved into the box full of crap Dean Winchester didn't want to deal with, stuff he never wanted to talk about again, nor face in his life time.

Even though Dean decided to lock away his feelings, he was still unable to refuse Cas's request to accompany him to the diner, but after the meal when Cas tried holding his hand, it was just too much, and Dean bolted, leaving a hurt and bewildered Castiel alone in the diner to pay the bill.  
"Boyfriend troubles?" Asked the waitress handing Cas the check.  
"You could say that." said Cas looking downcast whilst handing over the money.  
"It's okay," said the waitress handing back the money "this ones on me, my last customer was a big tipper and I know what its like to have your heart broken by the man you love."  
"No, I couldn't possibly. " said Cas trying to hand her the due money.  
"I insist," said the waitress giving Cas a friendly smile "if you want to talk about it, I'll be off in a hour."  
"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go look for him." said Cas placing his napkin on the plate and getting up. On his way out he left the money for their meal as a tip for the waitress, thanking the cook for his excellent cooking, he left in search of Dean.

Dean panicking, walked swiftly away from the restaurant. Still panicking, Dean felt his chest going tight, feeling like he couldn't breathe, he stumbled into an alley and leant against the nearest wall, he pulled out his phone and automatically dialled Sam.  
"Dean." said Sam "Dean! are you okay?"  
"Im fine," lied Dean.  
"No you're not!" said Sam, "Are you having a panic attack?"  
"No, yes, I think so." admitted Dean as he felt his chest constrict, and he bent over, placing his hands on his knees for support.  
"Okay, Dean, breathe okay? just like last time, count back from 100, and focus on breathing in and out calmly. Where's Cas?" Asked Sam "Is he there with you?"  
"No" said Dean as he concentrated on steading his breath's, his mouth feeling dry, and the tight feeling in his chest still there "I freaked and left him at the diner."  
"Okay," said Sam understandingly, "Where are you now? I can pick you up, take you back to the bunker if you want."  
"No" said Dean sitting on the relatively clean ground and leaning his head against the cold brick wall, "I'll be fine, It'll pass like always. Stay in the bunker, and I'll come home tomorrow."  
"Dont be stupid," said Sam "I'm coming to pick you up."  
"It's okay Sammy," said Dean "really, its okay. I'm fine now, stay there. Actually, I think I see Cas now." Which actually wasn't a complete lie, as in that very moment Cas walked past the alley, relief and concern flooding his face as he walked over.

"Is that Sam?" Asked Cas when he noticed Dean on the phone.  
"Yeah," said Dean "actually, he wants to speak to you." said Dean handimg the phone over per Sam's insistent request.  
Judging by the angry tone coming from the phone, and Cas's worried, and pained expression as he glanced at Dean every so often, who was still sitting on the floor, sitting on the floor, the conversation wasnt going so well. Dean resisted the urge to grab the phone back and hang up on his disgruntled brother for putting that worried expression on Cas's face.

When it seemed Sam was finished lecturing Cas, he silently handed the phone back to Dean, frowning disapprovingly as Dean quickly hanged up on Sam with a promise to call back, Cas took a seat next to Dean. Sitting on the hard cold ground silently next to him, their legs brushing and feeling the warmth seeping from Castiel, Dean felt slightly better, and his breathing evened out, the constricting feeling fading as time wore on.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Cas finally looking up from the ground and staring intensely at Dean, "I'm sorry if I caused you any distress, it was a stupid suggestion. I can see you don't want this, Im sorry for pushing you into something you never wanted. We can just go back to how things were before." Said Cas his voice wavering slightly, in his futile attempt to hold back any emotion.  
"No" Dean heard himself firmly say to his astonishment.  
Cas looked surprised, as nothing could stopping the delighted smile from breaking out across his face.  
"I mean, if you want, we can, you know, because-"  
Cas just kept smiling wider at Dean's behaviour and leant over and kissed Dean to shut him up. Dean breathed in sharply and held his breath for a moment as the world took on a magic he thought was lost long ago as Cas kissed him.  
Till eventually everything came crashing back all at once and his brain started working, going into overdrive, he kissed Cas back hungrily. The wall pressed into his back as Cas climbed over and started straddling his lap, not breaking the kiss as their tongues played together in a dance for dominance,  
"Dean" said Cas breathlessly.  
"Cas" Dean replied bringing their lips back together once again till Cas had to pull away.  
"Not here" he breathlessly forced out, making Dean remember himself, and the fact that they were in a very public alleyway were they making out like love struck teenagers with their first love. Dean's face heated as Cas moved off him, and he stood up, adjusting his jeans and brushing him self off.  
"C'mon" said Dean taking Cas by the hand, "Let's go find the impala."  
As Dean and Cas walked side by side, hand in hand, nothing could wipe the smile off their faces, the spring in their step, and the love in their eyes. They had a lot to learn, a long broken path to travel, but as Dean allowed himself to hold Cas's hand none of that seemed important. Everything else faded away as he pulled Cas into the Impala and kissed him, with passion that told a tale of years of hidden longing.


End file.
